Object of Desire
by Storm1663
Summary: Bets begin to form within the X-men. Remy/Logan/Ororo. Chapter 2 is now up!
1. Prologue

Object of Desire  
  
All characters belong to Marvel. I am making no meney off this.  
  
Summary: Bets begin to form within The X-men, Remy, Logan and Ororo.   
Guest Starring- Jean, Rogue, Pyslocke, Beast, Iceman, Cyclops,   
Bishop, Jubilee and Kitty.  
  
Note: Not in an specfic timeline... Just my musings.   
  
Part 1  
Danger Room:  
  
She fell on to the ground with loud thump. Her serene face now   
contorted with pain and sadness. Her platinum locks drenched with   
crimson blood. She opened her cat-eyed cerulean eyes and saw the two   
men she had died because of, on her either side. Remy, and Logan   
pleading, crying for her not to leave them. The ones who had desired   
her so much that they eventually killed her...   
  
She didn't know when it started. Probably when Scott and Jean left   
for Alaska, leaving a heartbroken Logan. When Rogue abandoned Remy in   
Antartica . Both men had become increasingly lonely. Ororo was the   
only who helped both men cope with their problems.   
  
Remy use to come to her late at night and talk to her. They remeniced   
about old times and made Future plans. He made her laugh like no one   
else could. Sometimes they would find themselves in the morning in   
the same positions they were in the night before in her attic loft.   
  
Logan use to find in the mornings after her 'sky walk'. Although he   
never admitted to himeslef he actually use to seek her out. Both of   
them were loners. They carried a mask around. They only let it drop   
in front a few other people. Maybe that's what brought them to   
together. They sahred a bond that was unique in a sense. Beauty and   
the Beast...  
  
Love was beginning to bloom in the air.  
  
Ororo didn't realize at the time, but she had become their savior,   
their hope. She also didn't notice both men started competing for her   
attention. That's when it began. Logan, Ororo, Remy had unkowingly   
began an game. Ororo had become an object of desire, an object to   
win. Logan and Remy started to raise the stakes. It started as a   
simple bet about who would get the girl. But the stakes went so high   
that the object of their desires was now in a pool of her blood.  
  
  



	2. The beginning

Part 2  
  
One month ago- the mansion's attic  
  
" 'ello Stormy"   
  
"Hello Gambit, and do not call me that." Said a woman with platinum hair.   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's not fitting for a goddess to be..." The pair's bickering was interrupted by a gentle knock at the door. Storm moved her graceful body towards the door. As an annoyed Gambit looked on. "Hello, Logan"  
  
"Hi, Ro" Wolverine looked at Cajun man. He wondered whether he had interrupted something important, but he did not care right now. He knew he had to get the woman HE loved away from gumbo. Storm loved him as a friend but Wolverine loved her as much as he loved Jean. The difference between them was that Jean wasn't there in his time of need. She was with Scott. Wolverine also knew that Gumbo loved Storm. He could smell it on him. He loved her since the day she had flown to Antarctica, screaming his name into the wind. Putting all her responsibilities on hold for the Cajun. He remembered that when Rogue told them what had happened, he came to her and asked whether she was okay, all she did was look him in the eye and said, "By Goddess, I AM going to find him." With that she flew out the window, like an angel...  
  
He smiled as thought about how his feeling had changed one week after Jean and Scott left for Alaska. Thus, Logan started spending more time with Storm since she was the only he could really open up to. Three days ago he realized that he was not in love with her as a friend. That was due to a mission in which Storm was injured. She was shot by the FOH in the air. He saw as she plummeted to ground. Her silky hair whipping around like a cloud of mist around her. At the speed she was falling at it seemed that if no one broke her fall she would surely die. Warren was the one that caught her (sort of) but in the process she broke her arm. At the time they thought she was dead because Warren did not catch her in the air but instead she fell on him as she impacted with ground. He saved her because he happened to be underneath her.   
  
Logan remembered Crystal clear as he saw his heart plummet rapidly to her doom. His heart beat as fast as a speeding train. His breath caught as he saw the African beauty plunged to the ground...  
  
"Logan, Logan?" Logan snapped out of his day dreaming to find a concerned Ororo looking his way and bemused Remy trying to contain his laughter. "Uh, I just came to see how you were doing..."  
  
"Oh, Logan that's so sweet."  
  
"Oui, mon ami that is very sweeeeeet." teased the Cajun.  
  
"Shutup Gumbo." Gumbo is in love with her. Look at the way he looks at her. It amazing his eyeballs have not popped out of his sockets but then again what man can resist her.   
  
"By the Goddess, I have to make dinner. I am late. Anyone wants to help me?" Asked Ororo as she motioned towards her cast.  
  
"Oui, Chere."   
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Are you okay?" Ororo hesitated, "You seem distracted."  
  
"No, I am fine." Logan answered gruffly. "Gumbo, I need to talk to ya."  
  
Ororo looked at either man hesitantly. She never noticed how tense the room had gotten. But she knew neither Remy nor Logan would do anything to harm each other. Okay, true they were not BEST friends but they had SOME sense right?  
  
"O'couse, mon ami." Remy smirked. Now what could this be about? But he was looking to talk to Logan too. He had to make sure he would stay from Stormy, his heart. He never thought he could love anyone after Rogue but again Stormy proved him wrong. He remembered how Stormy came back to him as he lay in the snow face down. He heard her scream his name. Her usually calm voice now filled with fear and pain. He cracked open one eye to see the most beautiful woman crouching in front of him. Her white hair framing her face. Her blue eyes looking at with such concern, that in one moment he forgot Rogue. How could one look change years of feelings? He did not remember anything after that, because he blanked out although he remembered his savior. When they returned Storm stayed at his side day and night and protected him from the X-men. She was the only one who gave him respect even though he hurt her the most...  
  
  



End file.
